


Precondition

by jax8084



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Bottom William Miller, Incest, Light Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jax8084/pseuds/jax8084
Summary: 작전 전 날 밤 - The night before the operation





	Precondition

**Author's Note:**

> I know this film has not been released yet...

 

 

어떤 이야기에는 늘 전제가 필요하다.

  
헐떡거리는 소리가 방안에 가득 찼다. 벤은 아무런 말도 하지 않았다. 그가 불쾌한 표정을 짓기에 빌은 아마 벤이 기회만 있었더라면 이 지옥구덩이에서 금방이라도 탈출해 도망갔을 것이란 생각을 했다. 위선자, 빌은 자신을 위선자라고 불렀다. 섹스 할 상대가 없어 친동생하고 접붙어먹어? 빌이 실소를 터뜨리자 벤이 이상하단 눈으로 빌을 바라보았다. 하지만 역시나, 아무런 말도 하지 않았다. 빌은 적어도 관계를 가지는 동안은 아무런 말도 하지 않으려 노력했다. 어떤 달콤한 어루만짐이나, 사랑으로 가득 찬 눈빛, 뜨겁게 달아오르는 분위기 따위는 꿈에서도 바라지 않았다. 빌은 벤이 떠나더라도 잡지 않을 것이다. 더러운 위선자, 앞에서는 슬픈 얼굴을 하겠지. 벤은 사정하자마자 빌에게서 떨어져 나갔다. 빌은 비척거리며 일어나 자괴감으로 물든 자신의 팔뚝을 끌어안았다.

 

빌은 대충 샤워를 마치고 밖이 훤하게 내다보이는 창가에 앉아 담배를 태웠다. 오늘 밤이 지나 새벽동이 터오고 내일이 시작되면 이제는 아무 것도 돌이킬 수가 없다. 빌은 자신이 삶에서 멀어져가는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 빌은 벤이 자신의 방문가에 서서 자신을 바라보고 있는 것을 알았지만 뒤돌아보지 않았다. 손가락의 뼈마디가 사무치도록 추웠다. 마침내 새벽 이슬비가 조금씩 내려 땅을 적시기 시작했다.

 

 

산티아고는 벤과 빌의 관계를 알았다. 그 말인 즉슨, 둘이 같은 부모의 밑에서 낳아져 길러진 친형제임에도 불구하고 서로 붙어먹는다는 걸 안다는 것이었다. 하지만 산티아고는 신경 쓰지 않았다. 인간은 어딘가 하나쯤 망가진 부분이 있기 마련인걸 알기라도 하는 사람처럼 말이다. 누구에게나 비밀은 있다. 아마 산티아고에게도 남들에게는 대놓고 말 못하는 더러운 구석이 있겠지, 빌은 그렇게 생각했다. 그리고 그렇게 생각하는 자신을 혐오했다. 세상에 의인이 있을 거란 생각은 못해봤어? 성경에도 나오잖아. 하지만 곧이어 알게 되었지, 신을 믿기나 하는지에 대해. 신을 믿는 것에 대해서는 다시 한번 이야기 해봐야한다. 신을 믿어 좋은 점이 있었는가? 그 자가 널 부유하게 만들어주던가? 아니면 네게 기회를 주던가? 전부다 아니었다. 적어도 빌에게는 그랬다. 빌은 그 사실을 인정했지만, 벤은 좋은 사람이었다. 그는 부모에게 신실했고, 제 쓰레기 같은 형에게도 잘해주었다. 하지만 신이 벤에게 다시끔 일어설 수 있는 기회를 주었는지는 아무도 알지 못한다. 그래서 빌은 신을 믿지 않았고, 의인이 존재함 역시 믿지 않았다. 주시는 신은 다시 그 모든 것을 빼앗아가기 마련이었다, 빌은 그런 신은 필요 없었다.

 

아침 식탁 앞에서 산티아고는 묵묵했다. 그는 카톨릭 신앙을 믿는 자로, 매 식사 전 짧게 기도를 올렸다. 빌은 곁눈질로 산티아고가 성호경을 긋는 것을 쳐다봤다가 다시 식탁으로 시선을 돌렸다. 세상에 오직 선인과 악인만이 존재하고 그 가운데에 있는 회색분자는 없는 셈 친다면, 산티아고는 아마 선인의 축에 들 것이다. 그는 그런 사람이었다. 이유는 정확하지 않았다. 논리적인 이유 같은 건 들 수 없었다. 빌은 수분이 다 빠져 딱딱해진 빵을 집어들고 반을 뜯어냈다. 퍼석거리는 빵이 투둑하며 찢어지는 소리가 났고, 빵가루가 접시와 그 주위로 후두둑 떨어졌다. 접시 안에 들어가는 빵이 선인이라면 그 밑으로 추락하는 가루들은 악인이다. 죽고 나면 인간은 이렇게 걸러질 것이다. 빌은 고개를 숙여 버터나이프로 빵에 잼을 발랐다. 아침부터 이딴 생각이나 하다니, 분명 오후 쯤가면 토하고 싶어질테지.

 

 

'벤, 형이 죽으면 형 장난감은 네가 다 가져'

빌은 어린 시절을 떠올렸다. 어쩌면 짧은 꿈을 꾼 것일수도 있다.

 

 

잘 되면 어디로 갈 거야? 모랄레스가 묻는 말에 벤은 잠시 빌을 쳐다보았다가 아직 잘 모르겠어, 하고 짧게 대답했다. 그것으로 다시 차 안에는 무거운 정적이 깔렸다. 알게 되면 얘기해줄까, 아닐 것이다. 빌은 현실적인 인간이었다. 이 작전이 잘 될 확률은 지극히 낮았다. 다들 이런 비참한 삶 속에서 티끌만치라도 있는 자신의 재능을 썩히기 아쉽기에 동참한 것이겠지. 현실적의 삶에는 자극이라곤 없었다. 그곳에는 오로지 돈에 대한 갈망과 밍밍하다 못해 역겨운 하루일과 밖엔 없었다. 빌은 벤이 가진 오래된 흉터를 떠올렸다. 근육이 찢어져 생긴 상처는 흉이 크게 졌고, 없어지지 않았다. 빌은 벤이 가끔 그 흉터를 만지며 과거를 떠올린다는 것을 알았다. 그 흉터에 벤에게 남겨준 것은 과거에 잠깐이나마 반짝였던 자신에 대한 부러움과 열등감, 그리고 희망 같은 것들이었다. 빌은 그리고 생각했다. 벤은 이런 곳에 올 필요 없었다. 벤은 어려, 아직 시간이 있다고. 그런데 왜 여기에 앉아있지?

 

 

예전에 사만다라는 여자를 좋아했었다. 아마 돈이 있었더라면 결혼하자고 했을 지도 모른다. 사만다는 오른쪽에 덧니가 있었고, 키스 할 때마다 윗입술에 덧니가 부딪히곤 했다. 그 느낌을 이제는 떠올릴 수가 없다. 빌은 자신의 윗입술을 쓰다듬었다. 다시 그이와 열차 침대칸에 앉아 밤새 얘기하던 그 시절로 돌아가고 싶었다. 아무 것도 망가진 것이 없고, 아무 것도 후회할 것도, 돌이킬 것도 없던 어렸던 시절로. 그때 빌은 스물 한 살이었다. 그이와 꽤 오래 만났다. 하지만 군인이 되고, 남은 건 부상 밖에 없었을 때 제대하면서 그이와 헤어졌다. 돈이 문제가 아니었을까, 부디 그랬으면 좋겠다. 부디 사만다가 그렇게 여겨주기만을 바랬다.

 

이제 열차가 멈춘다. 빌은 벤의 팔뚝을 붙잡았다. 벤은 빌을 바라보았다.

"괜찮아."

그 말을 한게 누구인지 빌은 알 수 없다. 둘 사이에 존재하는 제 3자? 벤은 빌 쪽으로 가깝게 고개를 했다.

"괜찮을거야."

벤은 빌에게 입을 맞췄다. 빌은 어쩐지 눈시울이 시큰했지만, 티를 내진 않았다. '난 씨발, 정말 모르겠어. 우리가 괜찮을지, 아니면...' 그 말을 하지도 않았다. 그저 주문처럼, 다 괜찮을 거라고 하는 수밖엔 없었다. 마침내 마른 입술이 떨어져나갔다. 어떤 달콤함도 없고, 사랑으로 가득 찬 눈빛도 없었지만 빌은 알고 있었다. 어쩌면, 그러니까. 다 괜찮을 거라는 것을. 벤은 열차 칸의 문을 열고 나갔다. 이제 과거는 모두 작별이고, 남은 것은 그지없는 미래뿐이었다.

 

 

 


End file.
